


Shima's Sister

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: Renzo Shima arrives at True Cross Academy with his best friends Bon and Konekomaru, along with his twin sister, Natsumi.Shima is a protective older brother who would do anything for his sister, even if it meant putting his own life in jeopardy.Through their first year at True Cross, they face trials and tribulations that will either break them, or shape their future as Exorcists.





	Shima's Sister

“Come on, Renzo! If you don't catch up, you lose!” came a girl’s voice.

This girl was Natsumi Shima, and she just so happened to be Shima’s twin sister.

“Yeah, you tell him, Natsu!” Bon chuckled.

“Hey, butt out, Bon!” Shima yelled, turning to face his friend.

Bon stuck his tongue out, and so did Shima.

“Stop being childish, you two. We're in high school now.” Konekomaru told them.

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Koneko.” Bon and Shima said in unison.

Natsumi giggled, finding the familiar situation rather comical.

The four finally arrived at True Cross Academy, and walked into the school. 

“Oh boy, high school at last. Older women, later nights, and no parents to pry! This is gonna be great!” Shima cheered.

“Ren, you still have to be responsible, remember? You're my  _ older  _ brother.” Natsumi said, laughing.

Shima stopped celebrating when he realized that she was right.

“Oh yeah…” he muttered.

“I'm sure it won't matter, seeing as Natsu’s more responsible than you anyway.” Konekomaru said nonchalantly.

“What? Koneko, you can't be serious!” Shima cried, obviously hurt by he comment.

“You won't have to worry about babysitting Natsu, Shima. If anything, she'll end up babysitting  _ you _ .” Bon cut in, causing everyone, except Shima, to laugh.

“Alright guys, let's leave Renzo alone.” Natsumi said.

“Thanks, sis.” Shima replied, giving a sigh of relief.

“If we need to, we can always call Juzo and Kinzo.” Natsumi continued, chuckling.

“Natsumi!” Shima cried, his face tinting to match his hair.

“I'm just kidding, Ren. Don't be so serious all the time.” Natsumi said, patting her brother on the shoulder.

“But I'm not serious all the time, that's the thing.” Shima replied, flustered.

“Just chill, will ya? You look like you're about to explode.” Bon said, placing his hand on top of Shima’s head.

Shima exhaled deeply, and calmed down.

The four continued their walk up to the school.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Natsumi sat in the back of the room during cram school, looking around at her peers.

They were a very interesting group of people, one that proved this would be an interesting class.

One boy in particular had shaggy black hair, pointed ears, and fangs.

He was very hyper, seemingly excited about attending the cram school.

Natsumi looked over to Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru, and could tell that Bon didn't like his boy very much.

The boy’s gaze cast back to Natsumi, and he gave her a small smile.

She returned the gesture, before the boy quickly returned his gaze to the front of the room.

After class, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Natsumi walked out of the classroom.

“That guy’s trouble, Natsumi. I wouldn't trust him if I were you.” Bon said, walking beside her.

“Aw, relax Bon. He seems perfectly harmless. And besides, he’s pretty cute.” Natsumi replied.

“What? Natsu, you can’t be serious. You’re too young to have a crush!” Shima said, getting defensive.

“You’re one to talk, Renzo. I saw the way you were looking at the other girls in class.” Natsumi retorted, looking up at her older twin.

“That's different!” Shima argued, growing flustered.

“How? Because I'm a girl?! That's complete bull, Renzo!” Natsumi yelled, growing her arms up in exasperation.

“Hey, chill out, you guys. This is ridiculous!” Bon exclaimed, pulling Shima back, as Konekomaru pulled Natsumi back.

“Yeah, you guys are siblings, you shouldn't fight.” Konekomaru added.

“You're right. It's just that sometimes Renzo gets on my nerves.” Natsumi said, her breathing now steady.

“Sorry. It’s just that I care about you, Natsu, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Shima replied.

“Thank you, Renzo. I care about you too.” Natsumi said, hugging her twin. “That’s why I’m gonna feel bad for you when I beat you to your dorm.” she added, pulling away from her brother, darting down the hall.

“Natsumi? Why you little...you cheater!” Shima yelled, laughing as he ran to catch up.


End file.
